jack o' lanterns in july
by BleuAzure
Summary: Traduction. Uchiha Itachi: petit frère, rival, élève, despote, camarade. Ou cinq rôles qu'Uchiha Itachi n'a jamais joué.
1. petit frère

**Traducteur:** Comme l'a si bien dit une personne de ma connaissance en lisant le tome 62: "c'est à ce moment-là qu'on réalise qu'Itachi est le plus grand ninja de tous les temps"! (Il n'y a de spoilers que si vous n'avez pas lu le tome... 42, je crois)

'Aniki' et 'nii-san' veulent tous les deux dire 'grand frère', et 'tou-san' 'père'.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto appartient à Kishimoto Masashi et la fic à Taywen.

Les reviews sont et seront toujours les bienvenues ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

jack o' lanterns in july

* * *

[ 1 - petit frère ]

Le champ de bataille n'est pas un endroit pour qu'un enfant grandisse. Le peu de liberté qui avait été accordée aux enfants Uchiha est restreinte après le lien formé entre Madara et le surdoué Senju, Hashirama. Aucun d'entre eux n'est aussi doué que Madara, et ce serait le comble de la stupidité que d'espérer que n'importe quel enfant ennemi qu'ils rencontreraient serait aussi stupide qu'Hashirama et qu'ils _deviendraient amis_.

Madara omet de souligner qu'il a été tout autant responsable qu'Hashirama pour leur amitié. Il n'aime pas penser à cette brève période, lorsqu'il avait toujours le luxe de penser au futur au lieu de se concentrer sur la guerre omniprésente. Avant, quand il croyait toujours que les mots pouvaient changer le cours du destin.

Son jeune frère, Itachi, s'irrite des restrictions. Il n'en dit jamais autant, mais Madara peut le voir à la légère courbe de ses lèvres, l'étrécissement de ses yeux sombres. Il donnerait presque tout pour son frère, mais la querelle entre les Uchiha et les Senju n'a fait qu'empirer et Madara est réticent à l'idée d'utiliser sa position montante au sein du clan pour accorder à Itachi la liberté de vagabonder.

"Je comprends, aniki", dit Itachi, ne semblant ni fâché, ni content quand Madara tente de lui expliquer ceci après une nouvelle bataille entre les deux clans.

"Si j'avais su que les choses tourneraient ainsi lorsque j'ai parlé à tou-san de tes rencontres avec Hashirama-san, je ne lui aurais pas dit", ajoute Itachi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?", demande Madara. En dépit de son âge supérieur de plusieurs années, Madara a souvent le sentiment qu'il est l'enfant et Itachi, l'adulte quand ils discutent. Itachi n'utilise pas fréquemment le Sharingan, mais il observe toujours le monde qui l'entoure; Madara ne peux imaginer ce qu'Itachi voit.

"Je partageais tes idées, nii-san", explique Itachi, levant les yeux dans sa direction. "Les Uchiha et les Senju s'unissant et formant leur propre village serait idéal. Je pensais que si tou-san pouvait écouter cette idée, les choses pourraient changer. Je pensais que la paix pourrait s'instaurer."

Itachi détourne le regard, ses yeux cherchant leurs rangs qui battent en retraite. Les Uchiha ont gagné cette bataille, mais cela a été une victoire durement gagnée. Les blessés sont portés par leurs compagnons plus forts, avec ceux en meilleure forme portant des brancards de fortune pour ceux qui sont trop éclopés que pour ne serait-ce que boiter; les seuls qui s'en sont sortis relativement indemnes sont Madara et Itachi.

Madara suit son regard, mais tout ce qu'il voit ne sont que des raisons de plus pour continuer la guerre contre les Senju. Malgré tous leurs mots, lui et Hashirama font toujours de leur mieux pour tuer le plus de membres du clan opposé que possible.

"C'était une chimère", répond Madara, regardant de nouveau vers l'avant. "Des mots inutiles et des idéaux enfantins, rien de plus."

L'expression d'Itachi communique clairement son désaccord, mais il ne dit rien de plus sur le sujet.

* * *

La panique se saisit de la poitrine de Madara lorsqu'il voit Tobirama frapper Itachi, ses mouvements trop rapides, même, pour que le Mangekyou de Madara puisse les suivre.

"Itachi!", s'écrie-t-il, éliminant rapidement son propre adversaire avant de s'élancer aux côtés de son petit frère.

Itachi tousse, du sang tachant ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'effondre en direction de Madara.

Leur nombre est presque égal, mais avec Itachi hors-combat (temporairement, se dit Madara, ignorant délibérément l'humidité qu'il peut sentir se répandre contre son flanc) et Tobirama et Hashirama sont tous deux en condition de combattre, ce ne serait rien qu'une déroute pour les Uchiha.

"Madara", dit Hashirama, faisant un pas en avant. "Tu ne peux pas l'emporter face à moi. Arrêtons tout ceci ! Si les plus puissants shinobi, les Uchiha et les Senju, unissent leurs forces... Les combats cesseront un jour." Sa posture est relaxée, malgré l'atmosphère tendue; il tend la main vers Madara, comme s'ils étaient toujours en train de jouer autour de la rivière, et pas sur un champ de bataille.

C'est tellement confiant et nonchalant et _Hashirama_. Madara voudrait le gifler et lui crier dessus pour être un tel idiot mais il sait qu'Hashirama est sincère.

Et c'est tentant. Madara a beaucoup cogité sur les mots d'Itachi ces derniers temps, bien que cette conversation date de plusieurs années à présent.

Aurait-ce été possible? Lui et Hashirama n'étaient que des enfants lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de construire un village mais... Ils sont tous deux à la tête de leurs clans maintenant. C'est certainement possible. Un village uni d'Uchiha et de Senju est bel et bien à portée de mains. Tout ce que Madara a à faire est de lever sa main et prendre celle d'Hashirama.

"Madara...", tousse Itachi, du sang coulant le long de son menton. La vue de son sang, répandu par des mains Senju, renouvelle la fureur de Madara. Comment a-t-il pu ne serait-ce que considérer-!?

"Prends sa main, aniki", chuchote Itachi.

Le sourire d'Hashirama reflète celui d'Itachi quand Madara referme sa main autour de celle d'Hashirama. C'est éblouissant; tout ce que peut faire Madara est cligner des yeux alors qu'Hashirama presse leurs paumes calleuses ensemble, Itachi un poids stable à ses côtés.

* * *

Les Uzumaki sont alliés aux Senju; certains d'entre eux restent au camp Senju lorsque Madara et Itachi arrivent.

L'une d'entre eux, une femme à l'allure de matrone, jette un coup d'oeil vers Itachi et les rejoint d'un bon pas. Ses cheveux roux caractéristiques sont entrelacés d'argent, des pattes d'oie s'étalant autour de ses yeux. Elle enroule une manche volumineuse - garnie de l'emblème de son clan, naturellement - et expose une peau couverte de cicatrices. Des marques de dents.

Madara a entendu parler du kekkei genkai des Uzumaki qui permet à certains membres de ce clan de partager leur chakra avec d'autres et en faisant cela, de guérir même de graves blessures, mais il pensait que ce n'était qu'un mythe.

"Ne proteste pas", dit la femme d'un ton sec, poussant son avant-bras devant le visage d'Itachi.

"Je vais bi-" Son corps est parcouru de spasmes tandis qu'il tousse, de petites taches de sang éclaboussant la peau couverte de cicatrices.

Elle grogne. "Un peu jeune pour être sourd, non? Dépêche-toi et mords, gamin."

Itachi fait ce qu'on lui demande. Par après, il est toujours bien trop pâle, mais il semble plus alerte, et il n'est plus ravagé par cette toux ensanglantée.

"Merci", dit Madara, s'inclinant profondément. "J'ai une dette envers vous."

La femme Uzumaki grogne à nouveau, puis aboie un petit rire. "Oublie ça; tu t'es engagé à la paix avec cette tête de mule d'Hashirama, pas vrai? Rembourse-moi en tenant ta promesse."

Madara se hérisse devant l'implication de son déshonneur.

Itachi s'avance à son côté, capable de se tenir de ses propres forces à nouveau. "Madara est un homme de parole", dit-il. "Pour sûr, le premier pas vers la paix est la confiance, Uzumaki-san." Il est poli et sincère, ce que les gens prennent le plus souvent pour argent comptant, alors ils ne comprennent pas les plus profondes implications de ses propres mots. Cela amuserait Madara si ça ne le frustrait pas autant.

"Ha! Touché." Le regard de la femme est perçant, limpide malgré son âge tandis qu'elle les examine. "Avec vous deux à la tête des Uchiha, je suis sûre que les choses vont s'arranger", ajoute-t-elle et puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle tourne les talons et disparaît au coeur du camp.

"Je pense que ce sera un village merveilleux", remarque Itachi, suivant après elle, quoique plus lentement. Il privilégie son côté gauche, bien que ce ne soit pas flagrant. "Y allons-nous, nii-san?"

Madara secoue sa tête et marche en direction du centre du camp Senju aux côtés de son frère.

* * *

Madara ne peut se rappeler avoir jamais ressenti plus de fierté que le jour où Hashirama lègue le titre de Hokage à Itachi.

Tobirama est (comme on pouvait s'y attendre) en train de froncer les sourcils, mais le conseil adore Itachi. Le clan Uchiha adore Itachi. En fait, Madara est à peu près sûr que tout le monde adore son petit frère, de la même manière que tout le monde adore Hashirama. Itachi et Hashirama partagent le même genre d'idéaux, après tout. Madara et Tobirama sont les généraux de Konoha; Hashirama et Itachi ses figures de proue.

Son vieil ami recule jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aligné entre son frère et Madara, permettant à Itachi de s'approprier le centre de la scène devant eux.

"Il est de mon devoir - et mon privilège - de servir Konoha", commence Itachi, lorsque les acclamations s'apaisent.

La vieille femme d'il y a des années se tient éloignée, sur le côté avec la délégation venant d'Uzu. Elle relève un sourcil et ricane quand Madara croise son regard. _Je suppose que nous sommes quittes maintenant, Uchiha-san_, forme-t-elle de ses lèvres.

Madara incline légèrement sa tête en signe de reconnaissance envers ses mots. Elle a sauvé son frère, ce qui est une dette qu'il doute être un jour capable de rembourser, peu importe ce qu'elle dit.

A côté de lui, Tobirama se moque entre ses dents, quelque chose à propos de _ces Uchiha_ et _tellement putain de sensibles._

Hashirama lui donne un coup de coude.

"La ferme, je veux entendre le discours d'Itachi!", siffle-t-il entre ses dents, bien que ses mots soient prononcés plus bruyamment que ceux que Tobirama avait marmonné.

Tobirama lance un regard noir vers Hashirama, puis vers Madara lorsqu'il ricane doucement avec amusement. Même la froide suspicion de Tobirama n'est pas suffisante pour dégriser l'humeur de Madara, pas quand Itachi est le nouvellement désigné Niidaime Hokage et que son plus vieil ami est à ses côtés.


	2. rival

**Traducteur: **Certaines phrases paraîtront probablement bizarres mais ce n'est que le résultat de mes capacités de traduction ^_^'

**Disclaimer:** La fic est à Taywen et Naruto à Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

jack o' lanterns in july

* * *

[ 2 - rival ]

"Tu es en retard", dit Kakashi d'un ton sec. Un shinobi ne montre pas ses émotions, donc ce n'est pas son irritation qui pousse Kakashi à réprimander l'Uchiha. Plutôt, c'est le manque de discipline. Si Minato ne lui dira pas, c'est à Kakashi de corriger le comportement de son coéquipier.

"Je te prie de m'excuser", répond Itachi, apparemment indifférent aux mots de Kakashi. "Cela ne se reproduira pas."

"C'est tout? Pas d'excuse?", exige Kakashi.

Itachi hausse des épaules. "J'étais en train de parler avec tou-san."

Kakashi se raidit."Ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles sont des moins que rien."

Minato s'interpose entre eux, riant légèrement. "Hey Kakashi, c'est juste pour une fois... Itachi a dit que ça ne se reproduira plus, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est bien cela."

Kakashi étrécit les yeux; Itachi le fixe en retour.

"En-enfin", interrompt Rin. "Aujourd'hui est un jour important! Félicitations pour ta promotion, Kakashi!"

"Ici, Kakashi." Minato tient un de ses kunai caractéristiques à trois pointes. Il n'a jamais laissé Kakashi en manipuler un auparavant. "C'est un peu lourd, mais une fois que tu t'y habitues, c'est facile à utiliser!"

"Merci, sensei." Kakashi le soulève, teste son poids, puis le range.

"Et ceci est de moi!" Rin sourit et lui tend une petite trousse. C'est rempli à fond et étonnamment lourd de surcroit. "C'est un kit médical personnalisé", explique-t-elle.

"Merci", répète Kakashi, l'attachant à sa ceinture. Il se tourne pour regarder en direction d'Itachi, ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose, mais l'autre garçon ne fait que le fixer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde, de toute manière? Il n'a toujours pas activé son Sharingan, malgré qu'il ait treize ans. Que voient donc ces yeux ténébreux?

"Je n'ai rien", dit Itachi, son regard délaissant Kakashi pour scruter le champ autour d'eux.

"Tu as dit que tu avais quelque chose quand je t'en ai rappelé, Itachi", dit Rin.

"Je l'ai perdu", répond Itachi, haussant des épaules. "Je trouverai un remplacement lorsque nous serons revenus."

Cette attitude nonchalante tape vraiment sur les nerfs de Kakashi. Comment ce garçon inutile, qui recule devant l'assassinat de leurs ennemis et ne serait probablement pas devenu chuunin si Konoha n'était pas désespérément dans le besoin de soldats, réussit d'une quelconque manière à incarner les principes shinobi que Kakashi lutte pour respecter? Il est stoïque dans la plupart des situations, excepté le fait qu'il n'aime pas tuer. Il est probablement aussi intelligent que Kakashi, bien qu'il ne le montre pas souvent.

Cela le rend furieux car Itachi pourrait vraisemblablement être l'égal de Kakashi s'il prenait la peine d'essayer. Au lieu de cela, il ne fait que le strict minimum - quoiqu'il le fasse avec efficacité - et rien de plus.

"Les Uchiha sont tous de shinobi d'élite, pas vrai...?", demande Kakashi. "C'est ce que je pensais, mais..."

Itachi passe devant lui. "Cette assertion ne veut rien dire. Cela serait impossible pour chaque membre de n'importe quelle famille d'avoir le même niveau de compétence. Ne devrions-nous pas continuer en direction de la frontière, commandant?" Il jette un coup d'oeil en direction de Kakashi par dessus son épaule.

Kakashi serre les poings et ouvre la bouche dans l'intention répliquer mais leur sensei prend la parole en premier.

"Uh, bon", dit Minato, déroulant la carte du Pays de l'Herbe. "Voici votre objectif..."

* * *

Kakashi n'est pas habitué à l'échec. Son Chidori aurait dû être une parade parfaite contre n'importe quel jutsu de terre que les ninja d'Iwa auraient été capables de produire et de leur envoyer, mais sans l'intervention de Minato, il aurait sans doute perdu son bras.

Et maintenant, Minato veut qu'ils battent en retraite? Kakashi ne sera pas la cause de l'échec de cette mission.

"Je vais bien!", insiste-t-il. Rin a guéri le plus gros des dégâts, bien que son épaule ait toujours l'impression d'être raide. Il peut toujours réussir ceci, cependant.

"Ce n'est pas vrai", dit Itachi. "Si sensei n'était pas intervenu, tu aurais été gravement blessé. Tu ne peux pas voir la contre-attaque de l'ennemi, ce jutsu est trop rapide."

Kakashi lui jette un regard noir. Comment peut-il dire ça? Il ne possède pas le Sharingan, il ne devrait pas être capable de disséquer les techniques de Kakashi comme ça!

"Itachi a raison, Kakashi. Mais", ajoute Minato, se tournant pour fixer Itachi d'un regard sévère," tu dois arrêter d'hésiter, Itachi. C'était seulement un clone cette fois-ci, mais si tu n'as pas l'initiative de frapper le premier et de frapper pour tuer, tu es un danger, non seulement pour toi-même, mais également pour tes coéquipiers."

Itachi incline sa tête. "Oui, sensei."

* * *

Rin se fait kidnapper par des ninja d'Iwa après que leur chemin diverge de celui de Minato. C'est malheureux, mais Kakashi sait ce qu'ils doivent faire.

"Nous allons reprendre la mission tous les deux", dit-il à Itachi.

"Ceci est inacceptable", répond Itachi. "La sécurité de Rin prend la priorité sur l'achèvement de la mission."

"Les ninja d'Iwa veulent connaître notre objectif", dit Kakashi. "Ils ne la tueront pas tout de suite. De plus, elle est médic. Même si elle est prisonnière, elle devrait être bien traitée."

"C'est une fille", dit Itachi. "Ils peuvent lui infliger plein de choses horribles sans la tuer."

Kakashi craque. "Ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles sont de moins que rien", dit-il froidement. "La mission est notre plus grande priorité."

Itachi relève son menton. "Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu penses cela. Je sais ce qui est arrivé à ton père. Et il se peut que ce soit vrai que ceux qui brisent les règles sont des moins que rien, mais ceux qui abandonnent leurs compagnons sont encore pires." Il passe devant Kakashi, loin de la rivière et de leur objectif.

Kakashi fixe son dos, incrédule. Qui croit-il être? Kakashi est le commandant. Itachi est l'échec clanique. La hiérarchie devrait être évidente, ici.

Il a assez de parchemins explosifs pour compléter la mission seul. Si Itachi distrait les ninja d'Iwa avec une tentative de sauvetage vouée à l'échec, cela ne fera que rendre les efforts de Kakashi plus efficaces.

_Le travail d'équipe est la chose la plus importante_, a dit Minato avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Kakashi grince des dents et retourne en arrière. Itachi est suffisamment intelligent pour planifier le sauvetage, mais il n'a pas les tripes pour aller jusqu'au bout et éliminer les menaces. Si Rin ou Itachi meurt et que Kakashi n'est pas là pour faire quoi que ce soit, il-

(Il ne veut pas avancer pour les trouver éteints, comme il l'a fait avec son père. Il aurait dû avoir été capable de faire quelque chose. Il _peut_ faire quelque chose, maintenant. Il ne va pas gâcher cette opportunité.)

* * *

Kakashi fixe le Sharingan nouvellement activé d'Itachi. Ils ont la même couleur cramoisie que le sang sur le kunai d'Itachi. Itachi a réellement tué quelqu'un. Itachi a tué un ennemi pour sauver Kakashi.

Son oeil l'élance, un brusque rappel de leur situation moins qu'idéale et plus que difficile. Kakashi presse sa main contre celui-ci, grimaçant en voyant le sang poisseux sur ses doigts.

"Je vais bander cela avec le kit que Rin t'a donné", dit Itachi, clignant des yeux. Ses tomoe tourbillonnent lentement autour de ses pupilles alors qu'il effectue les premiers secours.

* * *

Ils font une bonne équipe, pense Kakashi, tandis qu'ils abattent le deuxième ninja d'Iwa avec une brutale efficacité. Est-ce que Minato avait tenté de leur dire auparavant?

Itachi ne va pas jusqu'au bout. C'est aussi la faute de Kakashi - il aurait facilement pu achever l'homme lorsqu'il était vulnérable. Le temps qu'ils réalisent leur erreur, il est déjà trop trop tard.

Tous les trois foncent vers l'entrée de la cave, évitant les rochers volants dans la poussière qui s'élève. Ou essayant, dans le cas de Kakashi. Sa vision devient un écran blanc alors que la pierre se fracasse contre le côté gauche de son visage; cela ferait mal en temps normal, mais associé à sa blessure, c'est presque insupportable.

Itachi se retourne, les yeux grands ouverts. Kakashi n'arrive pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il a vu Itachi perdre son calme. L'émotion sur son visage serait probablement satisfaisante en n'importe quelle autre circonstance.

Kakashi grogne tandis qu'Itachi le jette hors du chemin, et puis il est en train de regarder fixement le ciel nouvellement exposé, la poussière se posant autour d'eux. Ils ont réussi.

"...Kakashi? R-rin?"

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec la voix d'Itachi. Se forcer à se redresser fait dangereusement tourner sa tête, mais Kakashi ne s'en soucie pas et regarde en direction de la voix de son coéquipier - de son _ami_.

"Itachi-!", hoquette Rin, se précipitant à son côté.

Kakashi cligne des yeux pour faire partir ses larmes. C'est...

"Rin... tu peux transplanter mon Sharingan", dit Itachi, respirant lentement et d'une façon hachée. "Tou-san a cassé ce que j'avais trouvé pour la promotion de Kakashi... mais ceci est un meilleur cadeau de toute manière."

Kakashi tressaillit. "Ne sois pas stupide", dit-il. "Je ne veux pas d'un stupide cadeau pour ma promotion! Je veux mon ami."

"Rin, s'il te plaît", dit Itachi, faisant fi des mots de Kakashi. "Je sais que tu peux le faire."

"Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de demander cela", reprend Itachi par après, "mais, s'il vous plaît, achevez-moi."

A côté de lui, Rin sanglote. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes auparavant, mais ses mains étaient stables; à présent, elle peut pleurer librement.

Kakashi agrippe le kunai caractéristique de Minato; il devrait avoir honte de la manière dont sa main tremble, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il l'élève au-dessus d'Itachi, tentant d'ignorer le trou béant où devrait se trouver son Sharingan durement gagné.

Au moment où il est sur le point de l'abattre, Rin gifle la lame hors de sa main.

"Ne fais pas ça!", s'écrie-t-elle alors que le kunai tinte contre terre. "Simplement, ne le fais pas, Kakashi-!"

Minato apparaît un instant plus tard, son uniforme éclaboussé de sang.

* * *

Itachi se retire du terrain; Minato a réussit à le sortir de la cave, mais le côté droit de son corps est mutilé au-delà de tout espoir. Même un Sharingan qui fonctionne ne peut compenser ce désavantage.

Kakashi a ses suspicions; les quelques sessions de réhabilitation physique qu'il finit par observer lorsqu'il rend visite à Itachi à l'hôpital montrent qu'Itachi ne se donne guère à fond dans le travail.

Il ne peut pas en vouloir à son ami pour ça. Itachi a toujours été réticent à tuer; pour une quelconque raison, il déteste la guerre et il a donné bien plus que la plupart des shinobi.

"Je vais rejoindre le service des Renseignements", lui annonce un jour Itachi, regardant fixement à travers la fenêtre. "Mon Sharingan sera utile pour détecter les pièges et déchiffrer les codes."

Plus important encore, le boulot ne devrait pas requérir qu'Itachi participe à des batailles.

Kakashi permet à son oeil à découvert de s'arquer, communiquant un sourire. "Félicitations."

"Merci", dit Itachi. "Tou-san n'approuve pas, mais je pense que pourchasser l'approbation parentale est assez surfait." Il se raidit légèrement, son oeil décochant un regard en direction de Kakashi.

"C'est... Je ne voulais pas dire ça dans un sens injurieux, Kakashi", dit-il. "Je suis désolé."

Kakashi hoche la tête. Il n'est plus aussi tatillon au sujet de son père ces jours-ci, et il sait que les mots francs d'Itachi viennent de son honnêteté plutôt que d'un désir de blesser. "Je sais."


	3. élève

**Attention! **Un peu de gros mots (plus ou moins...)

**Disclaimer:** Cette fic ne m'appartient pas et le fandom non plus, 'jack o' lanterns in july' est à Taywen et 'Naruto' à Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

jack o' lanterns in july

* * *

[ 3 - élève ]

"Ok! Commençons par les introductions. Je suis Uzumaki Kushina. J'aime les ramen et ma famille. Je n'aime pas les salauds! Mon rêve est de voir Naruto grandir et me surpasser", dit Kushina, offrant à ses trois élèves en perspective un sourire malicieux.

Les deux garçons plus âgés échangent des regards, essayant de décider lequel d'entre eux prendra la parole en premier. Lorsque cela rate, ils commencent à se donner des coups de coude l'un à l'autre, chuchotant frénétiquement.

"Mon nom est Uchiha Itachi", dit le plus jeune, semblant indifférent face aux pitreries de ses coéquipiers. "J'aime mon otouto, Sasuke. Je n'aime pas la violence inutile. Mon rêve... est de soutenir Konoha aux meilleures de mes capacités."

"Je m'appelle Umino Iruka! J'aime les farces et m'entraîner avec mes parents. Je n'aime pas le mazegohan." Une grimace accompagne cette affirmation. "Mon rêve est de rejoindre l'ANBU!"

"Mizuki. J'aime le taijutsu et les barbecues. Je déteste étudier. Mon rêve est aussi de rejoindre l'ANBU. Mais je vais y entrer avant Iruka." Mizuki sourit d'un air goguenard en direction de l'autre garçon.

"Dans tes rêves", réplique Iruka, relevant le menton.

"Bon! C'est bien d'avoir des rêves", dit Kushina. "Il semblerait que vous visiez tous les trois pour le sommet! C'est un très bon début. Bien entendu, vous n'êtes encore qu'au début du chemin. De plus, vous n'êtes même pas encore pleinement genin."

"Quoi?!", s'insurgent Mizuki et Iruka en même temps.

Kushina rayonne. "Oh, est-ce que vos instructeurs vous ont dit que vous aviez passé? Ça veut juste dire que vous avez fini d'apprendre les bases. Vous devez réussir _mon_ test avant que vous soyez reconnus comme étant des genin."

"C'est quoi ce _bor_-?"

"Z'êtes sérieuse-?!"

Itachi est le seul qui semble impassible face aux mots de Kushina. En fait, elle est un peu déçue; elle a envie de le voir perdre cette froide maturité. Il n'a que sept ans, après tout! Il est trop jeune pour être si sérieux.

* * *

Ils réussissent son test, naturellement. Mizuki et Iruka travaillent déjà bien ensemble, bien que ça leur prend un peu de temps de pour qu'ils s'adoucissent envers Itachi. Cela n'aide pas qu'il soit clairement plus talentueux que ses équipiers plus âgés; Iruka surmonte le problème assez rapidement, mais Mizuki demeure rancunier.

Six mois se sont écoulés, et Itachi n'a encore jamais perdu son sang-froid. C'est un putain de saint ou un truc du genre! Peu importe les farces que Kushina inflige à son équipe, il reste toujours calme. Cela donne comme résultat que Mizuki a commencé à faire des commentaires de plus en plus agressifs à propos de son 'attitude de merde', ces derniers temps.

"Itachi, tu peux rester un instant?", demande Kushina, un après-midi, lorsqu'ils ont fait leur entraînement quotidien.

Il lui jette un coup d'oeil et hoche la tête. "Bien sûr, sensei."

Mizuki et Iruka leur disent au revoir, leurs voix s'affaiblissant peu à peu avec la distance jusqu'à ce que Kushina et Itachi soient seuls dans leur terrain d'entraînement habituel.

"De quoi voulez-vous discuter, sensei?", demande-t-il après avoir terminé d'avoir méticuleusement rangé ses armes et d'avoir remis ses vêtements en place où ils auraient été salis à cause de leurs combats factices.

Kushina sait plus ou moins ce dont elle veut parler avec lui, mais lui avoir demandé de rester ce jour-là a été une décision prise au quart de tour. Donc, elle n'a pas réellement réfléchi à comment _dire_ ce qu'elle veut lui expliquer sans faire de bourde.

Ah, peu importe. Elle le va le faire à l'instinct, comme elle le fait d'habitude.

"Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi", dit-elle, faisant une vague mimique en direction du banc autrement vide. Itachi se dirige vers celui-ci consciencieusement et se perche dessus.

"Tu es très mature pour ton âge", commence Kushina.

Itachi hoche la tête, son regard sombre concentré sur elle.

"Plus mature que tes coéquipiers."

Autre hochement de tête.

"Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es intentionnellement froid envers tes équipiers... Comme si tu les narguais", dit Kushina, tâtant le terrain.

" Vous voulez dire Mizuki." Il ne prend même pas la peine d'essayer de faire comme si de rien était ou de le nier.

"Hah, c'est ça. Je parle de Mizuki. Ce n'est pas bien pour la dynamique de l'équipe... Vous deux devriez essayer de vous entendre."

"J'ai essayé", dit Itachi, fronçant à présent. "C'est lui qui s'entête. Pourquoi devrais-je-Oh." Son froncement de sourcils s'accentue. "Je vois. Vous êtes en train de dire que j'agis de manière immature lorsque je le critique."

Parfois, le gamin est tellement perceptif que Kushina jurerait qu'il lit dans les pensées. "Je sais que, puisqu'il est plus âgé que toi, Mizuki devrait probablement être celui qui fasse l'effort de sympathiser avec toi..."

"Mais cela ne va probablement pas arriver", termine Itachi. "J'ai déjà tenté, cependant. Je n'y peux rien si Mizuki ne m'apprécie tout simplement pas, sensei."

"N'empêche que maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il n'aime pas", fait remarquer Kushina.

"Je ne vais pas modifier mon comportement simplement pour le satisfaire", déclare Itachi, fronçant de nouveau des sourcils. Il semble si mignon parce qu'il est toujours assez jeune pour que l'expression lui donne plus l'air de bouder qu'autre chose, mais Kushina ne va pas laisser cela la distraire.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, pas vraiment en tout cas", lui assure-t-elle. "C'est juste que... Mizuki déteste que l'on pointe ses défauts. Et pour être honnête, à moins qu'il ne demande de critiques, je pense que tu devrais me laisser la partie leçon", explique Kushina d'un air sérieux.

"Le fait que je sois quatre ans plus jeune que lui n'aide en rien", dit pensivement Itachi. "Cependant, j'ai outrepassé ma position, sensei. Je suis désolé." Il incline sa tête.

"Non, non!" Kushina agite ses mains, essayer d'écarter cette pensée de l'esprit d'Itachi. "C'est bien que tu veuilles aider tes camarades shinobi à s'améliorer! C'est juste que certains n'aiment pas ça."

Itachi hoche la tête solennellement. "Je comprends. Je ne critiquerai plus Mizuki désormais."

"C'est tout ce que je puisse demander", acquiesces Kushina, se sentant soulagée.

"Néanmoins, j'ai le sentiment que vous avez une certaine marge d'amélioration dans le domaine des discours d'encouragement, Kushina-sensei", ajoute Itachi nonchalamment.

Kushina suppose que c'est équitable. Elle ne devrait pas être surprise qu'Itachi se soit rendu compte que tout cette conversation ait été décidée sur un coup de tête. "Oh, eh bien, je- Hé! Etait-ce un petit sourire suffisant? Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi, petit morveux?!"

Le rire d'Itachi est presque silencieux, mais Kushina peut sentir sa fine carrure tressauter en rythme tandis qu'elle tente de lui frotter le sommet du crâne affectueusement.

* * *

"Sensei", déclare Itachi en guise de salut, se glissant sur le tabouret à côté du sien chez Ichiraku.

Mizuki et Iruka entrent au prochain examen chuunin et sont occupés à s'entraîner avec un autre genin pour se préparer, alors Kushina est assise seule.

"Itachi! Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour de ta mission", dit-elle, souriant à pleines dents. Cela fera bientôt un an depuis qu'il a reçu sa promotion (à dix ans, pas moins) et a commencé à faire des missions sans le reste de l'équipe.

"Je suis revenu tard la nuit dernière", explique Itachi.

"Tout c'est bien passé, dans ce cas?", demande Kushina, observant son plus jeune élève plus attentivement. Il n'est pas blessé de manière apparente, mais on dirait que quelque chose ne va pas. Il n'y a aucun signe limpide, mais Kushina a juste le sentiment qu'il est... mal à l'aise.

Itachi hoche la tête. "Bien sûr." Il jette un regard furtif vers son bol de ramen quasi vide, presque trop rapide pour qu'elle l'aperçoive.

"Laisse-moi juste terminer. On peut aller faire un tour. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlés!"

"Pas besoin de se précipiter", objecte Itachi.

"Nan, c'est mon troisième bol. Je suis pratiquement pleine." Kushina engloutit le reste des nouilles et draine le bouillon. "Tu le mets sur ma note, hein, Teuchi-san?"

"Toujours, Kushina! Vous êtes ma meilleure cliente", pouffe doucement l'homme plus âgé. "Passez une bonne après-midi!"

Ça leur prend plus ou moins quinze minutes pour que les méandres de leur chemin les mènent hors de la partie bondée du village; ils finissent par s'asseoir sur le banc qui se trouve dans leur vieux terrain d'entraînement.

"Il y avait une... invitation qui m'attendait lorsque je suis rentré à la maison", dit Itachi, après quelques minutes de silence bienvenu.

Kushina hausse ses sourcils. "Quelle genre d'invitation? Tu es encore un peu jeune pour une liaison amoureuse, non...?" Elle lui donne un coup de coude d'un air conspirateur.

Itachi lui envoie un regard, comme pour dire, _sensei, arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps avec vos blagues frivoles._

Kushina a du ressentiment envers cette communication tacite, soit dit en passant. Néanmoins, elle est assez contente qu'elle soit devenue si apte à trouver ce que les infimes changements de ses expressions faciales veulent dire.

"C'était un rouleau officiel me proposant l'entrée à un groupe d'élite exclusif au sein du village", explique platement Itachi.

L'ANBU? Kushina fronce des sourcils. Minato ne le lui a pas mentionné. Ils ne sont pas en temps de guerre, Konoha est aussi puissant qu'il ait jamais été, donc il n'y a nul besoin de catapulter Itachi à travers les rangs comme ça. On ne l'a même pas encore promu jounin. Il n'a même pas encore atteint la puberté, merde! Evidemment, peut-être qu'il est suffisamment doué pour le faire, mais on n'a pas _besoin_ qu'il rejoigne l'ANBU.

Et Kushina le connaît assez bien que pour savoir qu'Itachi a peu goût à la guerre, malgré qu'il soit un surdoué en la matière.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas suffisamment de talent", dit Kushina, surmontant sa surprise.

Itachi incline sa tête. "J'ai eu un bon professeur."

"Ha! La flatterie te mènera partout."

Kushina renverse la tête, plissant les yeux en direction du ciel. "Peux pas dire que j'ai jamais rejoint les Opérations Spéciales moi-même. Minato, non plus d'ailleurs." Kakashi y est maintenant, néanmoins. Mais ça, c'est top secret, elle ne peut pas vraiment en parler à Itachi. "Ce n'est pas pour tout le monde."

"Tou-san était fier d'entendre à propos de l'invitation", dit Itachi.

"C'est la reconnaissance de tes capacités, bien sûr qu'il serait fier", acquiesce Kushina.

"Donc vous pensez que je devrais accepter."

Kushina ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Pense-t-elle qu'il devrait? On ne peut nier son talent, mais il est si jeune (bien qu'il est probablement plus mature qu'elle ne le sera jamais) et...

"Itachi, je vais être honnête. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un comme toi soit fait pour l'ANBU. Tu est un jeune shinobi talentueux, mais tu es aussi doux et gentil. Ces deux dernières qualités ne sont pas bonnes pour les agents de l'ANBU. Konoha a beaucoup de grands shinobi; on aurait bien besoin de plus de gens comme toi."

"Sensei..."

"Hm?"

"C'était assez profond, en fait."

"Hé, pourquoi sembles-tu si surpris par ça?!" Kushina lui donne un coup de coude, pas si fort que ça, mais il se plie en deux, ses petites mains serrées autour de son ventre.

Pendant une seconde, Kushina pense qu'il est en train de pleurer de la manière dont il tressaute et elle est sur le point de commencer à balbutier des excuses, puis elle se rend compte qu'Itachi est en train de rire.


	4. despote

**Traducteur:** 'Tsuki no me' veut dire 'Oeil de la Lune' et 'otôto' 'petit frère'.

**Attention!** Ce one shot contient quelque spoilers sur Kisame, comment il finit, les plans de Madara et blablabla... Il n'y a aucun slash dans ce one shot, mais certaines choses peuvent laisser penser le contraire (rassurez-vous, il n'y a rien, c'est juste une très profonde amitié/loyauté d'un subordonné envers son boss).

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Encore une fois, la fic est à Taywen et le fandom à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

jack o' lanterns in july

* * *

[ 4 - despote ]

Un homme svelte émerge de derrière Yagura, mais la première chose qui s'enregistre dans l'esprit de Kisame sont ses yeux.

Rouges et noirs. L'homme devant lui ne peut être que le dernier Uchiha, Itachi.

"On nous appelle la Brume Sanglante maintenant, Uchiha-san", dit Kisame.

"Cela fait des années que l'on ne m'a plus appelé par ce nom", déclare Itachi, les lames rouges tournoyant autour de ses pupilles. "Et Kiri était sanglante bien avant que je n'arrive."

"Ah, pardonne-moi, Itachi-san", s'excuse Kisame. "Je suppose que tu as raison. C'est un peu comme les requins en ce sens, n'est-ce pas?"

Le visage d'Itachi ne se modifie en aucun cas devant l'abrupt changement de sujet. "Lequel?"

"Les squales débutent en tant qu'oeufs, mais ils éclosent dans l'utérus. Parfois, les petits commencent à s'entre-dévorer dans les entrailles de la mère au moment où ils éclosent. Ils tuent leurs congénères dès qu'ils viennent au monde, considérant tout ce qu'ils voient comme rien de plus que des proies..." Kisame hausse des épaules. C'est quelque chose qu'il a remarqué, bien que le peu de gens auxquels il en a parlé nient la ressemblance avec véhémence.

Probablement parce qu'ils ne veulent pas voir la vérité sur leur village taché de sang.

"Nous sommes des humains, pas des poissons", répond Itachi, blasé. "Un animal tue pour survivre. Les humains tuent par méchanceté... Nous ne pouvons savoir quel genre de personne nous sommes vraiment jusqu'au moment de notre trépas."

Kisame penche sa tête. Peut-être que c'est comme ça pour l'Uchiha; Kisame, lui, a tailladé son chemin à travers sa promotion parce qu'il voulait vivre.

"Et tu vas me tuer, Itachi-san?", demande Kisame. Il a vu des images du Sharingan; Celui d'Itachi ressemble à peine à ces diagrammes. Il ne peut qu'assumer que la variation d'Itachi est bien plus puissante, autrement, comment aurait-il pu abattre l'entièreté de son clan, seul? Kisame est fort, mais il doute quelque peu qu'il sortirait vainqueur d'un duel contre quelqu'un comme lui.

"Bien sûr que non", déclare calmement Itachi. "Je veux que tu sois mon second."

* * *

"Alors, pourquoi as-tu tué ton clan?", questionne Kisame.

Itachi le regarde, ses yeux sombres corrompus de cramoisi tandis qu'il active son Sharingan.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire plus que se raidir, Kisame se retrouve attaché à une croix en bois, dans un monde de blanc, de rouge et de noir. Peu importe à quel point il se débat, les chaînes ne cèdent pas.

"Ceci est Tsukuyomi", lui apprend Itachi. "Ne m'interroge plus jamais à ce propos."

Après qu'Itachi le libère, un instant interminable plus tard, Kisame s'aperçoit que sa curiosité s'est évaporée.

* * *

Kaze tombe sous l'emprise d'Itachi l'année après que Kisame soit devenu son second. Iwa lui emboîte le pas. Les villages mineurs affluent sous la bannière de l'Akatsuki à la suite de cela; si les Cinq Grands sont plus faibles que l'Akatsuki, quelles chances ont les villages plus petits contre eux?

Konoha est leur prochaine cible. Le Hokage, Shimura Danzô, a toute une poignée de Sharingan implantés dans son corps, mais ils ne font pas le poids contre Itachi et Konoha tombe également sous la toute puissance de l'Akatsuki. Et puis il n'y a plus que Kumo et le Hachibi.

Itachi envoie Kisame capturer le Hachibi. Contrairement au jeune Jinchuuriki de Konoha, Killer B, lui, sait comment exploiter le chakra de son Bijuu. Kisame perd Samehada et, sans l'intervention opportune de Zetsu, il aurait probablement perdu la vie également.

"Je suis désolé, Itachi-san", s'excuse-t-il. Il se force à rencontrer le regard d'Itachi, malgré le hurlement de ses instincts lui disant de détourner les yeux. Si Kisame doit apprendre quel genre de personne il est, il ira vers ce savoir sans flancher.

"C'est bon, Kisame", dit Itachi, lui faisant signe de s'approcher. "Zetsu a réussi à infiltrer Kumo comme résultat, et nous possédons à présent une estimation précise du pouvoir du Hachibi."

"Mais... je t'ai déçu."

"Non", contre calmement Itachi. "Comme je l'ai dit, j'étais incertain quant à l'étendue des capacités du Hachibi. N'importe quel échec est au moins à moitié sous ma responsabilité; lorsqu'un soldat n'atteint pas son objectif, son commandant est aussi en faute. J'ai envoyé mon homme de main le plus compétent contre le plus puissant soldat du Raikage, mais j'ai fais une erreur de calcul. Je devrais être celui qui demande pardon."

"Itachi-san-"

"Pourquoi te blâmes-tu alors que tu m'absoudrais de tout reproche?", demande Itachi.

Kisame cligne des yeux. "Tu as déjà puni des membres de l'Akatsuki pour t'avoir déçu", remarque-t-il. "Hidan-"

"Tu n'es pas Hidan", coupe sèchement Itachi. "Tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir afin d'accomplir tes objectifs, et je ne peux te demander plus."

"A présent", dit Itachi, se tournant vers la carte de Kumo étalée en travers de la table devant eux, "tu conduiras le gros des troupes ici..."

* * *

Malgré tous les plans et les perspectives et les atouts cachés d'Itachi, ils n'anticipent pas correctement la puissance du Yondaime Raikage. Ou, plus précisément, sa rapidité. Enveloppé de son chakra foudroyant, ses mouvements ne peuvent même pas être traqués par le Mangekyô d'Itachi.

Kisame s'avance devant Itachi; pendant un instant, il ne sent rien, et puis une douleur écrasante embrase l'ensemble de son corps. Le bras de A est plongé dans la poitrine de Kisame, cependant, il y accorde à peine son attention; sa seule inquiétude est Itachi. Est-ce que l'attaque de A l'a atteint? Le Raikage tente de dégager son bras, mais Kisame force ses membres à lui obéir et attrape celui-ci avant qu'il n'y parvienne.

Itachi apparaît derrière A, son katana bien haut.

Kisame se rend à peine compte de la gerbe de sang contre son visage. Il s'effondre.

"Kisame", dit Itachi, une drôle d'intonation déformant sa voix. "Kisame, ne ferme pas les yeux."

Avec des efforts, Kisame obéit, forçant ses paupières à s'ouvrir de nouveau. "Itachi-san."

"Je t'ai promis que je te donnerais un endroit où retourner", déclare Itachi. "Tsuki no Me est presque achevé-"

Kisame ricane, le son écorchant sa gorge. L'idée qu'Itachi soit inquiet à son sujet est ridicule, et pourtant c'est le cas. "Tu m'as bien donné un endroit où retourner, Itachi-san", articule-t-il lentement. "A tes côtés."

"Kisame, garde les yeux ouverts", ordonne Itachi, mais pour une fois, Kisame ne peut pas obéir.

Il s'avère que Kisame est le genre d'homme qui donnera sa vie pour protéger quelqu'un qui a mérité sa loyauté, s'évertuant à accomplir les ordres de cet homme jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Sans sa permission, les yeux de Kisame se ferment hermétiquement.

* * *

Kisame ouvre les yeux dans un monde parfait. Itachi est assis à côté de lui, regardant trois enfants s'amuser.

* * *

"Itachi-san", commence Kisame, des années plus tard. Tout du moins, il pense que ça fait des années; le temps se déplace comme le désire Itachi à l'intérieur du Tsukuyomi, infini ou autre. Il lui semble que ça fait des années, de toutes façons.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" Itachi lève les yeux d'où il est en train de jouer avec un Sasuke jeune et insouciant.

Le gamin est vachement mignon, Kisame est obligé de l'admettre, néanmoins, il ne comprend pas pourquoi Itachi irait jusqu'à de telles extrémités simplement pour que lui et son petit frère soient réunis.

Itachi est celui qui l'a tué, après tout.

"Ne prends pas ça mal..."

"Prends simplement la parole, Kisame", dit Itachi.

"... je ne devrais pas." Kisame détourne les yeux, fixant l'étendue du village à leurs pieds.

La seule fois où il est venu à Konoha est lorsqu'Itachi et lui sont arrivés pour écraser le village et capturer le Kyuubi; il était en ruines avant que Kisame ait réellement eu une chance de le voir, donc il ne peut dire si la reproduction d'Itachi au Tsukuyomi est vraie ou non.

"Si c'est une question à propos du clan Uchiha, tu peux la poser", déclare Itachi, montrant à nouveau cette capacité déstabilisante qui est la sienne de lire dans les pensées de Kisame. Ce serait déconcertant si Kisame n'avait pas fait la paix avec les compétences supérieures d'Itachi longtemps auparavant.

"Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, Itachi-san", dit Kisame. Itachi l'appelle toujours 'le clan' -il ne s'inclut jamais dedans, et il ne s'aventure jamais jusqu'au district Uchiha, non plus. Chaque matin, il attend, juste au coin des portes avec l'emblème des Uchiha pour emmener Sasuke, et Kisame n'a jamais rencontré de membre de la police lorsqu'il est en compagnie d'Itachi.

"Kisame. J'ai laissé tes souvenirs de cet enfer intacts pour une raison", lui confie Itachi. "Tu es mon plus fidèle subordonné. Tu mérites de savoir le bonheur qu'est la vie dans ce monde parfait." Son regard erre jusqu'à Sasuke, qui est en train de courir autour de la plaine de jeux avec un gamin blond à moustaches félines et une fillette avec une voix stridente et des cheveux roses.

"Je te permettrai de poser la question sans conséquences. Cependant, il se peut que je choisisse de ne pas y répondre, selon sa nature", annonce finalement Itachi.

"Pourquoi as-tu tué Sasuke?", interroge Kisame. "C'est incompréhensible, Itachi-san. Tu l'adores visiblement."

Itachi est silencieux pendant plusieurs longs moments, une mimique songeuse sur le visage.

"Je n'en avais pas l'intention." Il se lève du gazon et rejoint Kisame sur le banc. Il y a une étrange expression au visage; Itachi n'est pas une personne exubérante, mais Kisame l'a servi suffisamment longtemps pour être devenu expert dans l'art de lire la signification derrière même le plus léger changement sur le visage d'Itachi. S'il ne se trompe pas, Itachi semble... presque nostalgique.

"Le clan Uchiha préparait un coup d'état. Pour le bien du village, j'ai massacré la famille, ne laissant que Sasuke derrière. J'ai abattu jusqu'au dernier homme, la dernière femme, le dernier enfant, mais je ne pouvais supporter la pensée de tuer mon otôto bien-aimé. Je l'ai laissé en vie, espérant qu'il devienne assez fort pour me vaincre et restaurer le nom des Uchiha."

Les mains d'Itachi se serrent brièvement sur ses genoux avant qu'elles ne se décontractent une nouvelle fois.

"Sasuke est bien devenu puissant, alimenté par sa haine envers moi. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Nous avons combattu et dans le feu de l'action, je l'ai tué."

Sasuke lâche un cri aigu et jubilatoire alors que le gosse blond le poursuit au bas du toboggan, hurlant des noms improbables de jutsu pendant tout ce temps. Ils doivent être en train de jouer au ninja, bien que ça n'ait aucun rapport avec la réalité. Ou ce qui faisait figure en tant que telle, en tout cas.

"...Le Sandaime m'avait promis que Sasuke serait protégé. Je lui ai fait confiance et il m'a déçu", murmure Itachi. "C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que, peu importe à quel point je me débattais, peu importe le nombre de choses que je sacrifiais, la paix était sans espoir dans ce monde infernal."

Il se tourne vers Kisame.

"N'est-ce pas approprié que de réparer un monde de mensonges et de tromperies avec une illusion?", demande Itachi.


	5. camarade

**Traducteur:** 'Taichou' veut dire 'capitaine'.

**Attention!** Quelques insultes, des "gros mots"...

**Disclaimer: **Toujours rien ne m'appartient; je crois que maintenant, tout le monde le sait...

* * *

jack o' lanterns in july

* * *

[ 5 - camarade ]

Peu de gens prennent note de l'Akatsuki, pendant ces premières années lorsque Yahiko est toujours en vie. Encore moins se rappellent du jeune shinobi d'Ame qui la menait. C'est dans les intérêts de Nagato et de Konan de demeurer dans l'oubli, pas même une note en bas de page dans l'Histoire. Jiraiya est toujours en vie, et ce serait problématique s'il apprenait que deux de ses anciens disciples le sont également.

C'est pour cette raison que Konan et Itachi gardent profil bas quand ils accomplissent leurs missions. Techniquement, tous les membres de l'Akatsuki devraient faire de même, mais en pratique, la plupart des paires ne s'entendent pas et réagissent, parfois, avec une violence inutile.

Heureusement, Itachi est poli et subtil. Il tue avec une rapide efficacité, sans aucun penchant vers le fait de traîner les meurtres en longueur.

Konan apprécie cela. Ils ne peuvent permettre à aucun témoin de s'échapper, sous aucune circonstance, et torturer leurs ennemis est une perte de temps qu'ils ne peuvent s'accorder. Son identité doit rester un secret.

Ce qui est bien beau, mais l'inconvénient, c'est que Konan n'a aucune réputation à son actif. Itachi est l'assassin de sa famille, mais elle n'est qu'une femme.

Konan devrait probablement être accoutumée aux commentaires désobligeants habituels au sujet de son sexe et de ses capacités, mais les opposants ignorants d'aujourd'hui réussissent à lui porter sur les nerfs.

"Hey, les gars, j'ai entendu dire que l'Akatsuki était une bande de criminels de rang-S, mais ce ne sont que deux fillettes", ricane le meneur des shinobi, des bras comme des cordes croisés par dessus un torse tout aussi musclé.

Trois de ses subordonnés rigolent, mais le quatrième semble assez nerveux. Son regard est fixé sur le visage d'Itachi - c'est évident qu'il reconnaît le jeune homme.

"Puis-je?", demande Konan, se tournant vers Itachi. Il a grandi d'une bonne poignée de centimètres depuis qu'il a rejoint l'Akatsuki, tellement que leurs yeux sont presque à la même hauteur à présent.

Itachi incline la tête. "Bien sûr, Konan-san", murmure-t-il, reculant d'un pas.

"Celle-là est un mec, taichou!", ricane l'un des subalternes.

Konan aimerait dédaigner les cinq hommes mais les autres shinobi sont suffisamment aptes pour découvrir leur trace et la suivre. Mis à part leur apparente ignorance, ils doivent avoir au moins un traqueur compétent parmi eux. Bien qu'ils soient assez stupides pour les défier, Itachi et elle.

"Haha! Tu penses que tu peux tous nous battre toute seule, salope? Vas-y", hue le leader, décroisant ses bras. Il est étonnamment rapide pour un homme de sa corpulence, comblant la distance entre eux en l'espace d'un instant.

Konan est déjà en train de s'élancer en arrière - elle n'est pas une combattante faite pour les combats rapprochés - et de préparer une volée de créations en origami afin de bloquer leur champ de vision.

Les trois subordonnés qui avaient ri se déploient, couvrant les angles morts de leur chef avec la facilité des longues habitudes. Le quatrième - probablement le traqueur; sa fine carrure contraste avec les muscles des autres, exprimant une spécialité non-physique - rebrousse chemin et prend la poudre d'escampette.

Itachi n'est rien de plus qu'une image floue et noire au coin de son oeil. Konan n'a pas beaucoup d'attention à lui accorder, mais elle doute que le traqueur ait réussi à faire plus de cinq pas de la bataille qui évolue.

Un hurlement de terreur retentit depuis l'arrière du côté ennemi; aussi vite qu'il a commencé, il s'interrompt en un gargouillis étranglé.

"Qu'est-ce qu-" L'un des subalternes regarde derrière lui. Konan déferle l'une de ses créations explosives - certains de ses oiseaux ont des parchemins explosifs cachés parmi les feuilles de papier infusées de chakra - et puis, il n'y en a plus que trois.

"Ishida-" commence à crier l'un des péons restants.

"Concentrez-vous", aboie le chef, n'accordant à celui qui est tombé pas plus qu'un coup d'oeil rapide. Sa présomptueuse confiance en lui a disparu; elle peut voir où elle s'est fondue en bravade, une façade qui ne peut pas cacher grand chose de son appréhension.

"Achevons cette pétasse, taichou!"

Konan lève les yeux au ciel. Contrairement à leur commandant, les deux autres sont soit trop stupides, soit trop inexpérimentés pour se rendre compte à quel point ils sont terriblement surclassés. Elle parierait sur le premier; ils sont tous adultes.

"Alors?", demande-t-elle, relevant un sourcil. Ses créations ont encerclé le trio de shinobi, anticipant la moindre tentative de fuite de leur part comme l'avait fait leur traqueur. Elle ne peut ni voir, ni sentir Itachi, mais il s'est sans aucun doute camouflé entre les arbres alignés le long de la route pour observer le reste de la bataille.

Si un combat à ce point à sens unique peut être considéré en tant que tel.

Le meneur aboie sèchement des ordres avec une efficacité concise; ses hommes restants les exécutent sans hésitation - cette attaque est visiblement travaillée.

Les deux hommes se ruent vers elle depuis chaque côté; le leader lui fonce dessus la tête la première.

Konan se substitue à l'une de ses créations pourvues d'un parchemin explosif et anéantit le reste d'entre eux en un instant. Son papier bruisse légèrement en revenant, s'installant avec un poids imperceptible partout sur son corps.

"Merci de t'être occupé du fuyard", dit Konan, lorsqu'Itachi apparait de derrière les arbres et calque son pas sur le sien.

"C'était le moins que je puisse faire. Vous avez fait la majorité du travail, Konan-san", répond Itachi. "Néanmoins, nous devrions accélérer le pas; j'ai interrogé le traqueur. Il y a une division de shinobi quelques kilomètres plus loin."

Konan hoche la tête et suit Itachi quand il bondit entre les arbres. Ses mèches de cheveux s'envolent de son visage, déplacées par la vitesse de sa course. Konan pense qu'elle voit une goutte de sang couler au bas de sa joue gauche, mais le traqueur n'aurait indubitablement pas pu le blesser.

* * *

"Tu ne me traites pas du tout d'une manière différente de celle avec laquelle tu traiterais un homme", fait remarquer Konan.

Au début, elle avait attribué ceci à sa jeunesse, mais il a atteint la maturité à présent. Sa carrure s'est musclée depuis qu'il s'est joint à l'Akatsuki pour la première fois, sept ans auparavant, bien que les lignes de son visage se soient également creusées. Il a un corps naturellement sec, mais la maigreur de sa figure, elle le sait, est le seul signe externe de sa maladie. Cependant, sa nature sérieuse demeure inchangée.

Itachi rencontre son regard, quoique ses yeux soient légèrement troubles. Sa vue s'en va, elle le sait. Le sang qu'elle voit couler de ses yeux après qu'il utilise le Mangekyô Sharingan ne peut mener à aucune autre conclusion.

"Devrais-je?", demande-t-il simplement.

Konan ouvre sa bouche, puis la referme. Elle incline sa tête imperceptiblement. "Je suppose que non", dit-elle.

* * *

"Peut-être que nous devrions nous arrêter ici pour la nuit", suggère Konan, faisant un geste en direction de la ville qui s'élève devant eux. La cité en face d'eux n'est pas la capitale du pays, mais elle est son principal centre économique. Les shinobi ont peu d'affaires dans de tels endroits, et c'est si densément peuplé que leur anonymat devrait rester intact.

"Très bien", acquiesce Itachi. Le ciel s'assombrit, et Konan suspecte qu'il n'aime pas utiliser le Sharingan pour de tâches aussi simples que marcher de façon sûre dans le parc.

Ils passent devant le cabinet d'un ophtalmologue sur leur chemin vers le dernier hôtel miteux où on ne pose pas de questions et Konan fait une pause en face de celui-ci.

"Nous avons du temps demain", remarque-t-elle délicatement. "Tu pourrais y faire un tour."

Itachi lui lance un regard perçant. Même sans son kekkei genkai activé, son regard pénètre toujours d'une façon déconcertante. "Peut-être", murmure-t-il, se tournant pour plisser les yeux vers le panneau en haut de la porte."...Tu avais planifié ceci."

Itachi a presque quinze ans de moins qu'elle; Konan ne devrait pas se sentir si fière d'avoir réussi à lui jouer ce tour,mais Itachi possède une intuition très développée. Qu'il n'ait rien suspecté du tout jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait pointé le cabinet du spécialiste est véritablement stupéfiant.

"Oui", concède-t-elle, gracieuse dans sa victoire.

Itachi ne lui fait pas face, mais elle pense qu'elle voit le coin de ses lèvres se recourber imperceptiblement.

"Merci."

* * *

"Pourquoi as-tu laissé Sasuke vivre?", interroge Konan. Ils ont surpris la conversation de quelconques shinobi en train de discuter au sujet du décès d'Orochimaru des mains de son protégé dans la dernière ville par laquelle ils sont passés. Sasuke doit être en route vers son grand frère.

Elle est honnêtement curieuse; Itachi n'est pas une personne cruelle, et tourmenter son frère est presque une opprobre à sa nature. Peut-être que quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas Itachi aussi intimement qu'elle le connaît ne l'aurait pas remarqué, mais Konan a passé quasiment huit ans avec Itachi, donc elle le remarque. La différence frappante dans son attitude, de tueur efficace à tortionnaire maniaque durant les rares occasions où ils croisent Sasuke, est difficile à ignorer.

Itachi ne la regarde pas et ils continuent à marcher dans le silence. Peut-être qu'il ne va pas lui répondre; s'il ne le fait pas, Konan n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient. C'est une question assez personnelle, et d'aucune pertinence par rapport à leurs missions.

Finalement, fixant toujours apathiquement devant lui, Itachi prend la parole.

"Tu as vu mon Mangekyô Sharingan", dit-il. "Cela taxe mes yeux encore plus que le Sharingan ordinaire. Mais si je transplante le Mangekyou de mon frère, ma vue sera restaurée. Immuablement."

Konan retrousse ses lèvres; sa vue, c'est possible, mais qu'en est-il du reste de son corps? Elle l'a vu tousser du sang et tenter de se défaire discrètement des mouchoirs ensanglantés de plus en plus souvent. La maladie qui s'est enracinée à l'intérieur du corps d'Itachi ne sera pas si facilement guérie, elle en est sûre.

"Dans ce cas, Sasuke peut s'emparer de tes yeux et faire de même", constate-t-elle.

Itachi se retourne alors à ce moment-là. "S'il est assez fort."

Sans un mot de plus, il accélère son allure et marche devant.

Madara a dit à Nagato et elle qu'Itachi avait été manipulé par Danzô, exactement comme l'Akatsuki originel l'avait été. Elle avait toujours ressenti une étrange affinité avec lui en résultat.

Mais à présent, regardant le dos d'Itachi tandis qu'il s'éloigne, Konan se demande s'ils ont jamais emprunté le même chemin.


End file.
